vocacityfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach
A perfect place to have fun in the sun with family and friends this beach has a strict no littering policy (violaters will pay a fine). Ever popular with the residents as a proposal site (particularly during sunset) this beach has a jewelry store near it for those last-minute ring buyers. A store overlooking the beach doubles as a cafe and a place to buy that always needed sunscreen. Careful of the hot sand! Sandbar With thin, white sand that extends from the start of the beach to the end, the sand bar acts as a small walkway through the beach. Formed out of the sea's waves during low tide, the sand bar is a very nice place to stroll along with a companion. When you step in certain areas, the sand may give way under your feet. Just like quicksand, it sucks up your leg and stops you in your place. The cool water then gathers around your leg putting you in a refreshing but humorous situation. tons of laughter due to falling into the water or the sight of someone stomping through sand. On the sandbar, you may see small schools of fish swim around your feet. If you're lucky, you might even catch sight of a starfish or two. Niijima-Island "Imagine an idyllic, serene island, with clean, white-sand beaches interspersed among a hot spring, shrine and temple. Next, envision yourself being surrounded by immense stone carvings made of a rare sandstone, and lush green forests mostly unspoiled by humans. Finally, throw in a healthy dose of surfing during the summer, and one can only wonder just where this island paradise could be. Surely not less than one hour by airplane from the world’s biggest metropolis, Tokyo? Indeed, Japan is a country full of contrasts, where you can find ancient Buddhist temples next to high-rise buildings, a narrow, quiet alley next to a bustling motorway, and beautiful islands just a hop, skip and jump away from the Tokyo megalopolis. One of those islands is Niijima, whose many sights and attractions can be enjoyed free of charge, and at your own leisure. Part of the Izu island chain, Niijima is perhaps most well known for its surfing, and as a place where people can pick up members of the opposite sex. In fact, it is called “Nampa-jima” by many Japanese, meaning “Pick-Up Island.” ''Escapeartist.com Far away from the Tokyo, Japan is a quaint and tranquil island, underrated in terms of attention, tourists and visitors. It's not known by many, but those who do hear about it and go are sure to have their expectations surpassed and more. It's a refuge place for the extremely stressed and a pradise for those who just want to be left to their own devices and take in the sea's saltily refreshing breeze. Once you get there, there are a multitude of activities and options that you can immerse yourself in doing: such as snorkeling, surfing, body boarding, biking, hiking, and even looking out at the beautiful view from the outdoor hot spring. You can rent a bike to travel around at your own pace and take in the scenery, as you watch the orangey-red sky during the setting of the sun meld and zip past your very own eyes. Known only to locals and those who research is also the "secret surfing beach" where you can go to if you seek to catch a wave or two. White sands, a beautiful blue-green ocean that's crystal clear from bottom to top, and a literally deserted beach are the perfect things to help you find respite in a fast-paced, ever moving, ever rushing world. If you're looking for a place to relax, you can put your towel down on the powdery sand and just lie down and soak up the rays, with only the sound of the rushing waves to disturb or piece through your thoughts and musings. But if you seek something more exciting and social, there are parties and clubs on the other side of the island. With booze, locals, music, food, and amazing company, it's sure to suit even the harshest critic's taste for excitement and fun. Beach Urban Legends * Do you enjoy a nice, cool swim on a hot day? Perhaps you are particularly averse to receiving a cooling dose of urine at the local swimming pool? Maybe you just like the sand beneath your toes as you walk the beaches, choosing a nice, quiet, isolated spot from the rest of the city plebs. You put down your towel, throw off the constricting second skin that is your clothing, and head toward the waves. But hark! You spot a woman in the water; long black hair flowing around her alabaster skin as she flails weakly. With speed and grace to rival the very best studs of the Baywatch era, you fling yourself into the oddly calm waters and swim her way. You swim toward the endangered beauty, your eyes meeting as you work desperately to save your drowning Ophelia. ...except that now you seem to be paralyzed. Also, Ariel now appears to be using her long, prehensile snake-body to gracefully close the romantic distance between you. Perhaps, you consider, she simply wishes to save you from this terminal case of leg cramps? Perhaps the piercing of your tender man-flesh by her snake-like tongue is some odd form of mermaid CPR? No, you are now being slowly digested by the Snake Woman, or, "Nure-Onna". The moral of the story should be fairly obvious: Don't try to save a drowning woman. She could be a snake-monster in disguise! Cracked.com * The Snake Woman haunts the shoreline and preys on unsuspecting swimmers and fishermen. When she spots her prey, she rises from the water and paralyzes her victim with her eyes. She then uses her long, snake-like tongue to suck all the blood out of her victim’s body. Despite her incredible length, Nure Onna can hide in deceptively shallow pools of water. She has even been known to use her beautiful face and hair to lure swimmers to their deaths. She bobs her head on the surface of the water and flaps her arms, pretending to be a drowning woman. When someone dives in to save her, she rises up, snatches them with her claws and drags them down to the murky depths. Once she has you in her sights, it is difficult to escape the grasp of the Snake Woman. She can suddenly spring great distances to grab you, so the best way to protect yourself against her is to avoid walking alone on the beach at night. Sources '''Images: ' 1st image: Pixiv Id 4260285 Sand Bar: beachanatic.blogspot.com 3rd Image: Unknown: Zerochan Category:Locations